ET ExtraTerrestial
by Tsubasa Xasllita Dioz
Summary: Saat bersamamu bagaikan di ruang angkasa. Begitu menakjubkan. Tetapi saat bersamamu juga saat paling salah. Karena saat bersamamu aku tak bisa bernapas. One-shoot. Rated T plus untuk 15 tahun keatas. Edited


**E.T (ExtraTerrestial)**

**Fic ini terinspirasi saat aku mendengar lagu Katy Perry feat Kanye West. Tiba-tiba terbayang deh ide fic ini, maaf kalau pasaran atau kurang dapat feelnya apalagi Typo yang besebaran, terutama ke-OOCannya. Dan semuanya Hinata PoV sampai pemberitahuan lebih lanjut atau mudahnya ada tulisan normal PoV. Semoga minna menyukainya.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kisimoto.**

**Warning : AU, Typo's, EYD tak sempurna dan OOC-Maybe.**

**Rated : T. Age 15+.**

**Summary :**

**.**

**.**

**-OoOoO-**

**You're so hypnotyzing**

**Could you be the devil**

**Could you be an angel**

**-OoOoO-**

"Hinata-chan apa pun yang terjadi jangan pernah menyatakan cinta atau pun jatuh cinta kepada Sasuke-kun," kata Sakura tiba-tiba saat aku sedang makan siang bersama Ino. Tentu saja aku bingung dengan maksud Sakura yang tampaknya habis berlari jauh. Napasnya tidak beraturan dan keringat menetes dari wajahnya.

"K-kenapa Sakura-chan? B-bukankah a-aku dengan Uchiha-san tak pernah dekat." Tentu saja aku bingung dengan kedatangan Sakura yang langsung saja untuk menjauhi Sasuke. Bukannya aku tak mengenal siapa itu Sasuke. Seluruh sekolah pasti kenal dengan yang namanya Uchiha Sasuke, seorang _cassanova_. Kalau boleh jujur kuakui kalau Sasuke itu nyaris mendekati sempurna. Dia memiliki wajah tampan yang mampu membuat semua wanita bertekuk lutut dihadapannya, tubuh yang tinggi proposional tercipta untuk menjadi atlit yang sempurna disegala bidang, pintar tentu saja tak ada yang mampu menyaingi nilai-nilainya bahkan aku yang telah belajar sekuat tenaga dan Sasuke sebagai seorang Uchiha yang saat ini merajai dunia bisnis.

Tapi. Tentu saja ada tapi, tak ada manusia sempurna didunia. Aku mengakui perumpamaan itu. Walau dia memiliki segalanya menurutku Sasuke tidak memiliki 1 hal, yaitu hati. Dia bisa dengan seenaknya berganti-ganti cewek seperti berganti-ganti kaus kaki. Paling lama hanya bertahan 2 minggu. Tak peduli kalau wanita-wanita itu akan sangat sakit hati setelah dibuangnya begitu saja seperti sampah.

Sakura tampak mengatur napasnya lalu tanpa izin mengambil jus kotak Ino-chan yang tentu saja mendapat protes dari empunya tapi tampaknya Sakura-chan tak peduli.

"Kali ini dia taruhan dengan teman sekelasnya untuk membuat Hinata Hyuuga cewek paling pemalu di Moriyama Gakuen untuk menyatakan cintanya pada Sasuke Uchiha." Sakura-chan berteriak menyampaikan berita itu membuat teman kelas yang lain memperhatikan kami.

"Yang benar kau _Forehead_? Masa lagi-lagi Sasuke-kun taruhan hal seperti itu?" tanya Ino-chan dengan suara tak kalah besarnya.

"Aku dengar sendiri Ino-pig dari Naruto-kun. Sebenarnya taruhan untuk membuat Hinata-chan menyatakan cintanya kepada Sasuke-kun telah direncanakan dari tahun lalu, sayangnya Neji-senpai masih ada disekolah hingga tak ada yang berani mendekati Hinata. Nah, disaat Neji-senpai telah lulus taruhan itu langsung dilaksanakan. Dengan uang yang tak kira-kira. 10.000 _Yen_ per anak cowok dikelasnya." Jelas Sakura.

"Lalu kalau Sasuke-kun kalah?" tanya Ino sedangkan aku hanya dapat terdiam.

"Dia harus mentraktir semua cowok dikelasnya seminggu penuh," jawab Sakura." Sebenarnya bagi seorang Uchiha uang segitu tak seberapa hanya saja sudah setahun ini Sasuke-kun harus tinggal mandiri di apartementnya. Jadi bisa dikatakan Sasuke-kun akan serius melakukan taruhan ini, tak seperti taruhannya yang kemarin-kemarin."

"J-jadi a-apa yang harus kulakukan Sakura-chan?" tanyaku khawatir karena sejujurnya aku tak bisa mengahadapi lawan jenis sebelumnya. Aku sangat berterima kasih karena Neji-nii sangat protektif kepadaku. Dan sekarang Neji-nii telah tak ada lagi disekolah tentu saja itu membuatku khawatir apalagi harus menghadapi Sasuke yang bagaikan iblis tetapi juga malaikat diwaktu yang lain.

"Hindari Sasuke-kun dimana pun kau berada dan kau harus benar-benar menutup telinga dan hatimu saat bertemu dengannya. Aku berani bersumpah, tidak ada satu pun cewek disekolah ini yang tak bisa luluh begitu mendengar suara Sasuke-kun. Karena itu kau harus super berhati-hati Hinata-chan." Sakura-chan mengenggam tanganku dengan wajah penuh semangat seperti Lee, teman sekelasku yang selalu berteriak 'Inilah semangat masa muda' dengan tangan terkepal dan mata berapi-api.

Ino kemudian ikut menggenggam tanganku." _Forehead _benar Hinata-chan. Jadilah cewek pertama yang bisa terlepas dari jerat cinta Sasuke-kun." Aku hanya mengangguk walau aku tak begitu yakin.

Pangeran iblis dari negeri kegelapan. Banyak gadis-gadis yang menjuluki Sasuke seperti itu setelah Sasuke menyakitinya sedangkan yang belum merasakannya pasti akan selalu bilang Sasuke pangeran dari negeri dongeng. Gadis-gadis itu bermimpi terlalu muluk. Mereka berharap dengan kekuatan cintanya maka Sasuke pasti akan luluh dan menjadi pangerannya selamanya, terlalu berharap bahwa cerita mereka pasti akan menjadi _Happily ever after_ seperti dongeng-dongeng yang mereka baca. Ayolah, ini didunia nyata tak semua kisahnya akan selalu berakhir bahagia.

Walau kuakui menurutku Sasuke juga punya sisi baiknya diantara seringai iblisnya itu. Aku pernah tak sengaja melihatnya saat pulang sekolah. Saat itu hujan.

**Flashback**

Saat itu aku masih kelas 1. Saat hujan aku harus pulang sendiri karena Neji-nii ikut kejuaraan Judo hari itu. Saat sekolah telah sepi aku pun berjalan pulang dengan langkah perlahan karena aku suka dengan hujan. Aku senang menikmati hujan turun dari langit. Karena hujan dapat membasahi bumi yang kering kerontang, memberikan kesejukan dibumi untuk dapat membuat makhluk hidupnya bisa bertahan.

Saat di tikungan jalan tanpa sengaja aku melihat Sasuke sedang berjongkok didepan sebuah kardus yang ternyata berisi kucing kecil yang dibuang. Seragam sekolahnya basah kuyub sedangkan kucing tersebut tetap kering. Sasuke rela memberikan payungnya hanya untuk melindungi kucing kecil itu.

"Apa kau lapar? Aku ada sedikit sisa makan siang sebaiknya harus kau makan." Sasuke merogoh tasnya lalu mengeluarkan kotak bentonya dan meletakan tempat makannya didalam kardus. "Gomen aku tak bisa memungutmu. Pemilik apartementku akan marah-marah kalau ada hewan disana."

Tanpa banyak berkata lagi Sasuke pergi dengan hujan yang membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Setelah Sasuke menjauh aku mendekati kardus itu dan melihat kucing berbulu kelabu bagaikan awan mendung tampak sedang lahap memakan bento yang diberikan Sasuke. Karena iba akhirnya kubawa pulang kucing tersebut sekaligus payung milik Sasuke. Walau sampai dirumah aku harus kena marah Tou-san selama 1 jam baru kemudian dia baru memperbolehkanku memelihara kucing tersebut.

**End Flashback.**

Walau menurutku Sasuke tak sepenuhnya seorang iblis tetapi dia juga terkadang bisa seperti malaikat. Hanya saja orang lain terkadang tak dapat melihatnya. Atau mungkin Sasuke memang tak memberi kesempatan untuk orang lain melihatnya dan aku hanya kebetulan dapat melihat itu.

**-OoOo-**

**Your touch magnetyzing**

**Feels like I am floating**

**Leaves my body glowing**

**-OoOo-**

Telah seminggu dari peringatan Sakura kemarin dan aku sama sekali belum melihat Sasuke mendekatiku. Hanya saja saat tak sengaja berpapasan atau pun bertemu mata kulihat Sasuke tampak menyeringai, membuatku jujur saja ketakutan. Bagaimana rasanya kalau kau sedang diincar seorang iblis? Tentu saja kau akan merasakan perasaan apa yang kurasakan. Takut, khawatir dan terus merassa diawasi seperti nyawamu berada diujung tanduk.

"Hyuuga." Suara dari sang iblis yang begitu merdu didengar memanggilku seolah menuntutku memberi nyawaku begitu dia memanggilku. Saat ini aku hanya sendiri untuk membuang sampah dibelakang sekolah sehabis piket, tentu saja aku ketar-ketir mendengar suara Sasuke. Benar sekali, Sasuke Uchiha memanggilku.

Perlahan aku membalikkan badanku dan dapat kulihat tubuh tingginya dihadapanku begitu dekat hingga wangi tubuhnya pun dapat kucium, wangi citrus dan mint. Perlahan tangannya terangkat menyentuh pipiku kemudian mengangkat naik wajahku untuk dapat melihat kedalam mata onyxnya yang begitu dalam. Terasa panas sentuhannya di pipiku tapi begitu menarikku untuk merasakan kehangatannya ketika tangannya itu berpindah perlahan di belakang leherku. Wajahnya mendekat pada wajahku kemudian berbisik lirih.

"Kau sudah tau apa maksud kedatanganku kemari tentunya." Aku mengangguk. Aku mengerti apa yang diinginkannya yaitu pernyataan cinta dariku. Ayolah walau bagaimana pun aku tak begitu bodoh. " Gadis pintar. Jadi apa kau akan membuat ini mudah? Kau tinggal mengatakan kalau kau mencintaiku."

Aku menarik tubuhku menjauh dari Sasuke sebelum semua itu malah mempengaruhi seluruh kerja otak dan tubuhku untuk mengikuti perintahnya, sebelum tubuhku berkhianat untuk mengikuti pesona Sasuke." K-Kurasa y-yang namanya menyatakan c-cinta itu tak b-bisa dianggap sebagai t-taruhan U-Uchiha-san."

Sasuke tersenyum mengejek." Hn, lalu?"

"B-bukankah k-kata c-cinta itu adalah suatu y-yang harus kita nyatakan k-kalau kita memang benar-benar m-merasakannya. Kalau tidak s-semua itu h-hanya palsu belaka." Jawabku tergugup.

Kulihat Sasuke menyeringai lalu tanpa aba-aba dia langsung menarikku kedalam pelukannya." Benarkah begitu? Tapi aku bisa mengatakannya berulang kali dan tanpa cinta tetapi semua cewek percaya dan terhanyut dengan apa yang kukatakan, Hyuuga. Mau Coba?"

Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya padaku lalu hebusan napas hangatnya terasa dibalik leherku." Aku mencintaimu Hinata." Bisiknya lirih ditelingaku.

Tak heran kalau begitu banyak cewek yang takluk oleh Sasuke hanya dengan mendengar suaranya berbisik lirih ditelingamu. Dengan sentuhannya yang bagai magnet menarikmu untuk lebih mendekat padanya. Membuatmu tak sadarkan diri karena sentuhannya.

"Aku mencintaimu Hinata. Bukankah itu hal yang mudah? Hmm.." Sasuke menyeringai.

"Y-ya, tapi itu terasa hampa hatiku tak dapat merasakannya sama sekali. K-karena ku tau kalau s-semua itu p-palsu." Aku berusaha melepaskan pelukan Sasuke tapi tampaknya dia malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kau memang berbeda Hyuuga. Dan itu membuatku semakin ingin mendapatkanmu. Aku semakin tertantang untuk menaklukanmu. Akan ku buat kau mengatakan kau mencintaiku, setelah itu kita lihat apa kau masih bisa berkata sombong seperti itu?" Kata Sasuke berbisik lirih ditelingaku.

"A-apa mak-humph.." Sasuke tiba-tiba menarik wajahku dan menutup bibirku dengan bibirnya. Bibirnya yang terasa begitu dingin perlahan melumat bibirku sedangkan tangan kanan Sasuke berada dibelakang leherku menahannya untuk lebih memperdalam ciumannya.

"Hmmmp..." aku berusaha meronta untuk melepaskan ciuman ini yang membuat persediaan napasku semakin sedikit. Pagutan-pagutannya dibibirku semakin mengganas saat dia mendengar eranganku memohon untuk melepaskan ciuman ini. Saat aku membuka mulutku dengan harapan mendapatkan oksigen ternyata itu digunakan Sasuke untuk menyusupkan lidahnya didalam mulutku. Benda asing itu terasa berputar-putar dalam mulutku, menyentuh dinding-dinding dalam mulutku dan seperti ingin membuat lidahku terlilit dengan lidah Sasuke. Seluruh tubuhku terasa panas dengan Sasuke yang sedang memelukku. Tubuhku terasa lemas dan kakiku tak terasa lagi memijak bumi seperti kata setiap orang ketika pertama kali berciuman. Tetapi bayangan tentang ciuman pertamaku sama sekali berbeda. Aku tak lagi merasa memijak bumi karena Sasuke mengangkat tubuh mungilku kedalam pelukannya. Tangannya menekan punggungku kuat hingga dada kami berdua saling menempel membuatku bertambah sesak.

Entah telah berapa lama Sasuke menciumku baru kemudian dia melepaskannya. Aku mengambil oksigen dengan rakus seperti tak pernah bernapas sebelumnya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengatur napasnya perlahan dan itu terasa di pipiku. Kakiku belum juga menapak diatas tanah karena Sasuke masih menggendongku dalam pelukannya. Apa badanku seringan itu? Hingga Sasuke dengan mudahnya menggendongku seperti ini?

"Pengalaman pertama, eh Hinata?" tanya Sasuke dengan seringai diwajahnya.

"B-bukan u-urusanmu U-Uchiha-san. T-tolong turunkan a-aku." Aku berusaha untuk tidak menatap mata Sasuke yang begitu dekat denganku.

"Berarti benar yang pertama. Kurasa tak semudah itu Hinata sampai aku puas untuk menciummu baru ku lepas." Dan Sasuke menciumku lagi.

**-OoOo-**

**They say be affraid**

**You're not like the others**

**Futuristic lover**

**Different DNA**

**They Don't understand you**

**-OoOo-**

"Hinata-chan tampaknya Sasuke belum bergerak untuk mendapatkanmu selama 2 minggu ini," kata Sakura saat makan siang bersama dikelas.

Ya, Sasuke belum bergerak. Secara terang-terangan. Andai dia tau kalau Sasuke selalu menarikku sesaat sebelum pulang sekolah entah itu saat diruang kelas, koridor tersembunyi ataupun menyeretku kehalaman belakang hanya untuk menciumku selama seminggu ini. Bibirku terasa sedikit sakit saat makan karena perbuatannya. Bukannya aku tak berusaha untuk menghindar hanya saja Sasuke selalu dapat menemukanku dan berhasil menciumku. Dia memang seperti iblis. Pernah sekali aku berhasil meloloskan diri sepulang sekolah tapi besok paginya saat datang kesekolah Sasuke langsung menyeretku keruang musik. Dan kalian tau sendiri yang terjadi, malah dia tampak 2 kali lebih menakutkan. Hari itu aku menangis karena perbuatanya dan dia memberiku peringatan.

"Jangan berpikir untuk lari lagi seperti kemarin Hinata karena itu malah akan membuatku tambah menginginkan lebih. Aku pasti selalu dapat menemukanmu," kata- Baca perintah- Sasuke lalu kemudian mengecup pipiku dan pergi keluar begitu saja.

"Kau benar _Forehead._ Biasanya Sasuke bergerak cepat dan hanya perlu waktu seminggu untuk mendapatkan mangsanya." Sambung Ino.

"Benar denganmu saja hanya 2 minggu dan kau sukses putus dengan Shikamaru."

"Kau saja hanya seminggu lebih 2 hari." Ino mencibir Sakura.

"M-memangnya Sakura-chan dan Ino-chan juga pernah jadi taruhan Uchiha-san?" aku tak tau kalau kedua temanku ini juga pernah menjadi taruhan Sasuke.

"Iya Hinata-chan. Aku taruhannya untuk menaklukan rambut paling aneh disekolah. Siapa lagi kalau bukan aku yang berambut pink ini." Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal persis seperti Naruto, pacarnya.

"T-Tapi rambut pink Sakura-chan itu unik bukan aneh, lagipula bukankan karena rambut ini Na-Naruto-kun menyukaimu kan."

"Arigatou Hinata-chan. Kau memang baik."

"L-lalu Ino-chan?"

"Kalau aku harus dibuat putus dengan Shikamaru. Entah apa alasannya. Mungkin karena Sai sepupu Sasuke itu yang mengajukan tantangan itu pada Sasuke. Hingga akhirnya aku putus dengan Shikamaru sedangkan Sasuke hanya menyeringai ketika aku mengatakan bahwa aku telah putus dengan Shikamaru lalu pergi begitu saja. Untung Shikamaru masih mau memaafkanku dan berteman denganku. Walau aku tak kembali pacaran dengan Shikmaru." Ino tampak begitu sedih menceritakannya.

"Ino-chan, k-kau pasti a-akan menemukan s-seorang y-yang benar-benar tulus mencintaimu." Aku pun ikut sedih mendengar perkataan Ino.

"Arigatou Hinata-chan. Kuharap jangan sampai Sasuke-kun mendapatkanmu dengan mudah. Aku takut kau kenapa-kenapa karena kau begitu polos. Sasuke-kun sungguh berbeda dari yang lain, caranya menaklukan cewek selalu berbeda-beda dan dia sangat-sangat berbahaya kalau sedang marah."

Bel berbunyi tanda pulang, sialnya aku harus mengantarkan buku tugas keruang guru padahal aku ingin langsung pulang sebelum Sasuke menarikku ke belakang sekolah dan menciumku lagi. Setelah mengantarkan buku diruang guru aku menyelinap diantara lorong-lorong sekolah setelah merasa keadaan aman tanpa Sasuke aku langsung berlari cepat, begitu seterusnya sampai aku berada dikelasku untuk mengambil tas lalu kemudian secepat kilat kabur sebelum Sasuke menemukanku. Aku harus kabur, permainan ini harus berakhir secepatnya.

"Tampaknya kau terburu-buru sekali Hinata. Aku belum menciummu hari ini." Sasuke kemudian menutup pintu kelas lalu menarik dan menciumku. Lagi-lagi dia menciumku begitu buas seperti tak ada hari esok. Sasuke menekan tubuhku di dinding kelas membuat tas sekolahku terjatuh ke lantai. Kali ini aku benar-benar harus melepaskan ciuman ini sebelum aku benar-benar terjebak dalam perangkap Sasuke. Sekuat tenaga aku menekan tubuh Sasuke dan meronta dalam pelukannya. Dan, berhasil dia melepaskan ciumannya.

"Ada apa denganmu? Sepertinya hari ini kau begitu liar Hinata," kata Sasuke dengan dinginnya.

"L-lepaskan a-aku, kumohon." Tanpa terasa air mataku jatuh." A-aku tak ingin semakin terjebak d-dalam permainanmu i-ini. S-semua ini hanya a-akan berakhir d-dengan a-aku yang kalah dan hanya aku yang terluka."

Sasuke menatapku lalu tangannya menyapu air mata di pipiku." Ya. Memang akan berakhir seperti itu tapi aku lebih menikmati permainan denganmu ini dibandingkan yang lain." Bibir Sasuke menyusuri wajahku dan mengecup bibirku lembut." Aku suka sensasi saat bibirku menyentuh bibirmu."

Bibirnya bergerak diatas bibirku."Aku suka sensasi saat lidahku berada didalam mulutmu. Aku suka sensasi saat -Sasuke menggerakan tangannya menyusuri tubuhku lalu berhenti dipinggulku menarikku kedalam pelukannya- tanganku menyusuri tubuhmu. Aku suka sensasi saat aroma tubuhmu terasa begitu dekat denganku."

**-OoOo-**

**Your from a whole other world**

**A different dimension**

**You open my eyes**

**And I'm ready to go**

**Lead me into the light**

**-OoOo-**

Cukup! Kalau seperti ini hanya aku yang akan menangis. Sasuke sangat berbeda denganku dia dari dimensi yang berbeda denganku. Dengan ini mungkin semua akan berakhir. Dia selalu bersinar sedangkan aku disisi gelapnya. Dia pasti akan menang sedangkan aku dipihak yang kalah. Hanya menjadi salah satu yang hanya menjadi nama yang pernah ditaklukan Sasuke. Menjadi salah satu wanita yang telah takluk pada pesona Sasuke diantara daftar panjang wanita yang memujanya. Hanya aku yang kalah.

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke-kun," kataku tegas dan datar. "Dengan begini kau akan menang taruhan itu dan aku bisa lepas dari semua jeratmu."

Sasuke hanya terdiam menatapku. "Kau pernah bilang kalau kata cinta itu dikatakan saat kau benar-benar merasakannya dan akan terasa hampa kalau hanya sekedar kata-kata."

"Y-ya. Tapi kalau dengan begini kau bisa memenangkan taruhan itu dan menjauh d-dariku a-akan kukatakan kalau a-aku mencintaimu. K-kau hanya tinggal bilang k-kalau kau berhasil m-membuatku ja-jatuh cinta padamu dan a-aku akan mengiyakan, k-kau takkan dianggap p-pembohong." Aku segera beranjak pergi sebelum akhirnya Sasuke menarik tanganku membuatku lagi-lagi terdesak di dinding.

**-OoOo-**

**Kiss Me, ki-ki-kiss Me**

**Infect Me with you love and**

**Fill me with your poison**

**Take Me, ta-ta-take Me**

**Wanna be a victim**

**Ready for abduction**

**Boy, you're an alien**

**Your touch so foreign**

**It's supernatural**

**Extraterrestial**

**-OoOo-**

"Tak semudah itu Hyuuga. Tak ada seorang pun yang dapat membuatku pergi kecuali aku menginginkannya." Rahang Sasuke tampak mengeras dan matanya menyorot tajam membuatku ketakutan. Dan lagi-lagi Sasuke menciumku dengan kasar. Setelah ciumannya yang membuatku kehabisan napas Sasuke perlahan turun menciumi leherku membuatku sungguh ketakutan sekarang. Air mataku turun semakin deras.

"K-kumohon S-sasuke lepaskan a-aku, Hiks.. bagaimana pun semua ini h-harus berakhir d-dengan a-aku yang tersiksa dan m-menangis. Entah itu hasilnya a-aku atau k-kau y-yang menang." Aku menangis terisak. Sasuke berhenti menciumi leherku.

"Berhenti menangis Hinata. Entah kenapa itu membuat dadaku semakin sesak."

"K-kalau begitu tolong lepaskan aku. A-aku telah mengatakan cinta padamu, kau telah menang."

"Tapi aku tak ingin permainan kecil kita ini harus berakhir secepat ini." Sasuke tersenyum getir saat mengatakannya.

Aku harus benar-benar mematikan hati dan menutup telingaku karena kalau tidak aku akan benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya. Dan semua itu akan membuat kehancuran yang lebih parah padaku. Aku tak ingin benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya karena seorang Sasuke Uchiha takkan bisa dimiliki hatinya. Karena aku mungkin akan teracuni oleh cintanya yang begitu semu.

"Aku masih ingin menjalankan skandal kecil diantara kita, Hinata."

"T-tapi aku tidak. Aku tak ingin terjebak padamu karena a-aku akan benar-benar mati saat a-aku jatuh cinta padamu. S-sedangkan kau akan menemukan taruhan baru yang lebih menyenangkan dariku."

"Baik. Kulepaskan kau asal kau mau menciumku."

"A-apa?" aku terkaget.

"Hn, aku tak perlu mengulangi itu Hinata."

Aku harus melakukannya agar dengan ini Sasuke benar-benar menjauh dariku. Dengan cepat aku tarik kemejanya dan menempelkan bibirku padanya. Saat akan menarik tubuhku Sasuke malah melingkarkan tangannya mengurung diriku dalam pelukannya dan menciumku lebih menuntut.

Ini yang terakhir. Setelah melepas ciuman terakhirku dan Sasuke, aku segera mengambil tas dan pergi dari hadapannya. Meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri di ruang kelas.

**-OoOo-**

**Your so supersonic**

**Wanna feel your powers**

**Stun me with your lasers**

**Your kiss is cosmic**

**Every move is magic**

**-OoOo-**

"Hinata-chan apa benar kalau Sasuke-kun berhasil memenangkan taruhan itu?" tanya Sakura yang tampak begitu khawatir.

"I-itu benar Sakura-chan. Ternyata memang sulit menghindari pesona U-Uchiha-san. D-dia terlalu kuat, aku hanya bisa t-tertahan kalau didekatnya." Aku hanya menatap kosong Sakura dan Ino.

"Sudahlah Hinata-chan. Paling tidak kau yang paling lama di taklukan Sasuke-kun. Kau tak perlu merasa sedih hanya karena Sasuke-kun," kata Ino menenangkan.

"K-kau benar Ino-chan. Arigatou Sakura-chan dan Ino-chan." Tanpa sadar air mataku turun lagi. Padahal sudah semalaman aku menangis, kukira air mataku telah habis.

Sakura dan Ino memelukku." Tenanglah Hinata-chan. Kami akan selalu menemanimu. Menangislah kalau kau memang ingin."

"Arigatou."

Jujur saja dalam hatiku yang terdalam aku mulai menyukai sentuhan Sasuke saat dia memeluk tubuhku. Hatiku terasa menghangat saat melihat senyum kecilnya yang tak pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Dia mampu membuatku kaku hanya dengan pandangan matanya yang begitu membius. Dan saat berciuman dengannya bagaikan di ruang angkasa yang begitu menakjubkan bagaikan sihir. Aku mengakui bahwa aku menyukainya tapi rasa itu harus mati karena tidak mungkin aku dapat memilikinya.

**-OoOo-**

**Normal Pov.**

"Kau kenapa Teme? Akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat bertambah suram?" tanya Naruto yang beberapa hari ini mengamati sahabat baiknya yang walau pun _playboy_ dan pernah membuat Sakura tersayangnya patah hati, tetap saja Sasuke adalah sahabat yang selalu ada disaat susah tapi jarang ada disaat senang. Dan lagi, menurut Naruto tau, Sasuke tak pernah menolak ketika ada cewek meminta untuk dicium tapi kali ini dia bahkan tidak mempedulikan satu pun cewek yang berusaha menggodanya yang ada malah di usirnya pergi.

"Hn, aku tak apa-apa Dobe."

"Setelah kau memenangkan taruhan kemarin kau langsung seperti ini. Apa ada hubungannya dengan Hinata-chan?" Yap, pertanyaan Naruto tepat sasaran.

"Kenapa dengan Hinata memang?"

"Sakura-chan bilang kalau kemarin saat ditanyakan tentang taruhanmu kemarin Hinata-chan langsung terlihat sedih dan menangis," jawab Naruto.

Wajah dingin Sasuke tampak mencair." Apa kau tanyakan penyebabnya?"

"Tentu saja karena kau, Baka." Naruto berteriak ditelinga Sasuke." Apa kau tak merasakan sesuatu saat bersama Hinata-chan?"

Sasuke terdiam sesaat," Entah kenapa saat pertama bertemu dengannya di upacara sekolah hatiku terasa hangat, saat melihat senyumnya denganmu hatiku terasa panas dan saat melihatnya menangis hari itu hatiku terasa sesak." Sasuke menyentuh bibirnya, masih terasa panas dari bibir Hinata serta dinginnya air mata Hinata ketika terakhir mereka berciuman diruang kelas." Bibirku masih merasakan kehangatan bibirnya sampai saat ini."

"Wow... seorang Hinata Hyuuga membuat Sasuke Uchiha jatuh cinta. Seorang pangeran yang tak pernah menganggap cinta itu ada takluk juga oleh cinta." Naruto nyengir lebar.

"Apa maksudmu Dobe?" Sasuke menutupi wajahnya yang terasa panas.

"Cepatlah bergerak Teme karena kalau tidak akan ada orang lain yang akan merebut hati Hinata-chan. Dia salah satu gadis tercantik disekolah ini lho, dan asal kau tau semua cowok dikelas ini memakaimu hanya untuk memastikan kalau sekarang aman mendekati Hinata tanpa adanya pukulan mentah dari Neji-senpai."

"Kurang ajar." Sasuke tampak geram karena dia hanya tester percobaan.

**-OoOo-**

Saat bel pulang berbunyi Hinata berjalan santai saat sekolah kosong yang merupakan kebiasaannya selama di sekolah, menikmati saat sekolah begitu sepi dan hanya menjadi miliknya. Sampai Sasuke harus membuatnya buru-buru kabur begitu bel berbunyi beberapa minggu lalu. Disaat Hinata sedang berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah langkahnya terhenti karena seseorang menghalangi jalannya.

"S-Sasuke." Panggil Hinata terkaget.

"Hn, bagaimana kabarmu?" pertanyaan bodoh Sasuke tau itu. Tidak ada satu pun gadis yang baik-baik saja ketika permainan atau pun taruhan dengannya berakhir.

"B-baik-baik saja." Hinata tersenyum, senyum yang tak pernah Sasuke lihat." Aku h-harus b-baik-baik saja apa pun yang terjadi. K-karena a-aku tak ingin menjadi seorang yang lemah h-hanya karenamu."

Hinata beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Apa tak ada harapan untukku Hinata?" tanya Sasuke.

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya. "Belum puaskah kau mempermainkan hatiku? Taruhan apa lagi kau dengan teman-temanmu? Saat bersamamu hanya akan berakhir seperti perempuan lainnya, berakhir tragis dan penuh air mata."

"Aku tak lagi bertaruh dengan teman-temanku lainnya saat ini Hinata. Aku menginginkannmu."

"U-untuk menjadi pemuasmu?"

"Bukan. Aku menginginkan hatimu, aku ingin matamu hanya tertuju padaku, dihatimu hanya tertulis namaku dan kau hanya bersamaku. Karena aku mencintaimu Hinata."

Hinata tersenyum getir." E-entah kenapa a-aku mendengarnya hampa Sasuke. M-mungkin karena kau terlalu sering mengatakan i-itu pada perempuan lainnya. H-hal itu jadi terdengar tak berarti. Jangan terlalu sering mengatakan cinta Sasuke, karena saaat kau benar-benar ingin mengatakan perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya pada orang yang kau cintai mungkin dia takkan merasakannya lagi." Hinata beranjak pergi tanpa melihat Sasuke lagi.

Sasuke tersenyum miris." Hn, tentu saja dia takkan percaya. Salahku yang telah menghancurkan hatinya."

**-OoOo-**

"Kau kenapa lagi Teme? Auramu menjadi semakin suram." Tanya Naruto yang lagi-lagi mendapati Sasuke terdiam dengan aura menyesakkan.

"Bagaimana cara mendapatkan hatinya lagi Dobe?"

"Ck, tak kusangka _playboy _sepertimu bisa sampai seperti ini karena Hinata-chan. Mungkin ini yang namanya karma Sasu-teme."

"Berisik."

"Kau terlalu sering mematahkan hati perempuan Teme, jadi menurutku wajar kalau Hinata-chan tak dapat lagi mempercayai perkataanmu. Kalau kau ingin mendapatkannya kembali kau harus membuatnya percaya padamu. Karena Hinata-chan pernah kau sakiti kurasa itu bukan hal yang mudah."

"Akan kucoba."

**-OoOo-**

Hari senin dengan segala persiapan yang telah dibuat Sasuke menunggu kedatangan Hinata yang diantar Neji. Sasuke telah mempersiapkan semua walau dia yakin nantinya pasti Neji akan memenggal kepalanya kalau tau Sasuke pernah menyakiti Imouto kesayangannya.

"Kau siap Dobe?" tanya Sasuke lewat ponselnya.

"Yosh, Teme. Begitu kau angkat kodenya semua akan berjalan lancar."

"Hn, harus kau pastikan itu karena kalau tidak kau yang akan ku penggal." Kata Sasuke dengan suara dinginnya.

Naruto menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah." B-baik Teme."

Akhirnya yang di tunggu dari tadi telah tiba. Hinata turun perlahan dari mobilnya dan mengucapkan salam kepada Neji dan Hanabi didalam mobil. Begitu Hinata melangkah memasuki gerbang sekolah dia melihat Sasuke berada ditengah lapangan sendirian dengan tangan dimasukkan kedalam saku celananya.

"_Apa lagi yang ingin Sasuke lakukan pagi-pagi begini? Apa aku belum cukup berdoa agar Kami-sama menjauhkanku darinya."_ Ucap Hinata dalam hati.

Dengan langkah berat Hinata memasuki gerbang sekolah, kepalanya menunduk agar dia tak perlu memandang mata onyx Sasuke.

"Berhenti," kata Sasuke ketika Hinata berjalan melewatinya begitu saja. Tapi tampaknya Hinata tak mengubris perkataan Sasuke dan tetap berjalan. Karena geram akhirnya Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata agar mau berhenti.

"Aku bilang berhenti Hinata Hyuuga," kata Sasuke geram dengan tangannya menggenggam siku tangan Hinata.

"K-kau menyakiti t-tanganku U-Uchiha-san." Mata Hinata tampak berkaca-kaca.

"Tidak sebelum kau mendengarkan kata-kataku." Mata onyx Sasuke menatap Hinata yang tampak begitu rapuh saat ini padahal saat terakhir bertemu kemarin Hinata begitu kuat.

"A-apalagi yang harus kudengar? S-semua p-perkataanmu tak d-dapat lagi kupercayai. T-tak ada jaminan k-kalau perkataanmu itu b-benar," ujar Hinata dengan menahan air matanya yang telah berkumpul di sudut matanya.

"Kuberikan hatiku untukmu sebagai jaminannya. Hanya untukmu kau merasakan hal ini. Hanya air matamu yang membuatku begitu tersiksa seperti ini. Kumohon untuk saat ini kau mempercayai kata-kataku." Sasuke menggenggam tangan Hinata didepan dadanya. Dapat Hinata rasakan jantung Sasuke berdetak begitu cepat." Aku mencintaimu Hinata. Hanya kau dan takkan ada yang lain yang akan mendengar kata-kata ini kecuali kau."

Hinata menatap Sasuke tak percaya, dia mencoba mencari kebohongan dalam mata Sasuke. Tetapi, tidak dia temukan. Yang ada hanya keseriusan dan ketulusan dalam mata Sasuke dan Hinata mengakui bahwa hatinya terasa begitu hangat mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"A-apa ucapanmu itu bisa dipercaya setelah semua yang kau lakukan padaku?"

"Kau bisa mencabut hatiku dari dadaku untuk jaminan bahwa tak ada yang lain dihatiku kecuali kau. Aku mau memilikimu Hinata. Apa kau bersedia?"

Hinata menatap lama Sasuke. Saat inilah Hinata harus jujur dengan hatinya kalau dia memang..."A-aku tak bisa mempercayaimu S-Sasuke."

Sasuke tersenyum pahit mendengar hal itu." Kau akan mempercayaiku dengan sejalannya waktu Hinata. Yang terpenting saat ini kau milikku dan tak ada yang lain yang bisa memilkimu. Dan kau hanya jadi milikku. Katakan kau sebenarnya menyukiku Hinata!" teriak Sasuke. Membuat Hinata takut dengan Sasuke sekarang.

"Y-ya aku memang menyukaimu! Kau puas? Hingga kau hanya akan menyakitiku lagi?" Hinata berkata pasrah. Terserah setelah ini dia akan hancur seperti apa lagi.

Sasuke menarik Hinata kedalam pelukannya, Hinata pun membalas pelukan Sasuke. "Hinata, ada sesuatu yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu agar kau benar-benar percaya padaku."

"A-apa Sasuke-kun?" wajah Hinata tampak merona.

Sasuke tersenyum kemudian mengangkat tangan kanannya keatas sebagai kode untuk Naruto. Lalu 2 poster besar meluncur turun dari atap lantai tertinggi gedung sekolah Hinata yang bertuliskan _**' AISHITERU HINATA HYUUGA'**_ dan_**'WOULD YOU BE MY GIRLFRIEND?' **_Hinata menatap tak percaya poster besar yang sekarang menggantung digedung sekolah.

"Ini kubuat dari hasil taruhan untuk mendapatkanmu kemarin Hinata. Tetapi, aku tak memerlukan uang itu asal aku bisa mendapatkan hatimu."

Hinata tersenyum haru. Tak pernah disangkanya kalau Sasuke aku berbuat seperti ini hanya untuk meyakinkannya. "K-kau memang luar biasa Sasuke-kun. Ini luar b-biasa."

Sasuke menarik Hinata lebih erat kedalam pelukannya_." Everything for you, my Hime_." Sasuke menarik wajah Hinata mendekat membuat wajah Hinata memerah persis tomat. Tapi sebelum bibir keduanya benar-benar berciuman Hinata meletakkan tangannya.

"S-Sasuke-kun k-kita sedang berada ditengah-tengah l-lapangan, b-banyak orang y-yang a-akan melihat." Hinata benar-benar malu saat semua mata memandangnya.

"Peduli amat. Aku benar-benar tersiksa tak menciummu selama seminggu ini Hinata." Tanpa peduli protes dari Hinata lagi Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya kepada Hinata. Menciumnya begitu lembut dan intens tak peduli dengan orang-orang yang melihatnya. Dia merindukan Hinata dan sekarang Hinata dapat dia peluk kembali dengan perasaan ikhlas dan cinta tentunya. Hinatalah yang mengajari apa itu kata cinta dan bagaimana rasanya.

"Huh, si Teme disaat seperti ini dia sudah tidak ingat lagi denganku disini." Naruto tampak gerah melihat adegan panas ditengah lapangan sekolah yang dia lihat dari atap sekolah.

"Sudahlah Naruto-kun. Kau seharusnya bersyukur akhirnya Sasuke-kun benar-benar mendapatkan cintanya," kata Sakura menenangkan Naruto.

"Kau benar Sakura-chan. Dan aku harus berterima kasih pada Teme juga karena dialah aku bisa mendapatkamu." Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Untuk itu kau benar." Sakura memeluk pinggang Naruto lalu Naruto meletakan tangannya dibahu Sakura.

Sementara Ino hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya melihat 2 adegan yang menurutnya sangat menyesakkan." Kalian seenaknya saja mengumbar kemesraan didepanku_. Kami-sama_ kapankah kau memberikan pacar yang baik untukku."

"Aku bersedia." Ino menolehkan kepalanya mencari sumber suara yang membuatnya tambah kesal.

"Kau tak bisa kupercaya Sai-kun. Apa yang kau pikir aku bisa percaya dengan orang sepertimu?"

Sai tersenyum." Kau akan kubuat percaya Ino-chan. Asal kau memberiku kesempatan."

"Hn." Ino menatap malas Sai." Baiklah, berhubung suasana hatiku lagi buruk ku izinkan kau."

"Arigatou, Ino-chan." Lalu Sai mencium pipi kiri Ino. Membuat Ino memandang Sai tak percaya." Sebagai pembukaan kurasa itu dulu Ino-chan." Sai pergi tanpa melihat wajah Ino yang memerah karena perbuatannya.

**-OWARI!-**

**A/N :Kyaa... yang diatas masih aman rated T kan? Masih kan? Gomen kalau ceritanya kagak nyambung dengan lagu. Gomen kalau karakternya jadi OOC. Apa ceritanya memuaskan minna? Mohon saran dan kritiknya dalam kotak review yang dibawah.**

**Dan mungkin ini fic terahirku sebelum Hiatus karena saya banyak kegiatan salam 1 atau 2 bulan ini. Jadi bagi yang nunggu Mebius Union harap sabar-sesabar-sabarnya. Arigatou atas pengartiannya...**

**Jangan lupa untuk saran kritiknya. ..**


End file.
